Lie to Me
by jemshell
Summary: Sakura is bord again so she decides to bug someone and get a few things off her chest.Please read and tell me what you think.


Alright i dont own Cardcaptor Sakura. Im just using the charecters from it.Uhhh my second story my first one sucks ass. I dont really care bout this one. Its one shoot.

* * *

Yue stared at the young girl ahead of him well maybe not young anymore. He sighed.

Sakura Kinomoto, mistress of the clow- or the sakura cards more like it. Daughter of his used to be reincarnated master. Was now 19. And is now even more powerful than his old master. But she was still hyper as ever or maybe even more though he didn't like to admit it he actually was used to her being hyper and all.

Well at least figure grew. She unlike before had long hair which reached up to the back of her waist. Her body had developed curves in all the right places not to mention she had grown a couple of inches her head now was able to reach up to her brother's chin.

But back to the point he was currently trying to get rid of her, at least in his mind. He was sitting on the couch in her home which he, sakura, and kero lived in all together. Were was Li you ask well that bastard- I mean he left to marry off some other girl. Which broke sakura's heart which is the reason he hated him.

Anyway sakura was sitting right across from him on the floor she was looking at him or more like stareing at him. She wanted to play a game.

"No." I said to her…..again for the 8th time

" Please please please ! Come on yue !" She was bouncing up and down crazily.

He shut his eyes and somehow he had a feeling that I would regret it but " Will this game shut you up as soon as were done?"

She breathed in and closed her eyes, before she exhaled and in a flash she smiled, giggling. "Sure!"

I nodded "Alright ."

He moved in the couch a bit before beginning. It was a simple game.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I think you're the most wonderful person."

"Your always needed."

"Your welcomed any minute of the day. Any day of the week. Any week of the month. Any month of the year.

"Your perfect just the way you are. Just the way you are, your immature ways."

"Your immature ways make you mature in my eyes."

"Your beautiful."

"Your gorgeous."

"Your sexy."

"I'm mesmerized by the way you move, the way you walk. The way you do every single little thing."

"I can never go to sleep without dreaming of you."

"Sakura Kinomoto I love you."

He had a dull look on his face. She smiled brightly .She couldn't keep this up any longer.

It was her turn.

Time for Yue to know how Sakura Kinomoto felt.

Time for him to listen to her.

"Yue , I think you're a horrible person."

"Your never needed."

"You'll never be welcomed by me any minute of the day. Any day of the week. Any week of the month. Any month of the year."

"You're not perfect. You could be a little warmer towards others. I wish you could change."

"You're dark ways make me hate you for living."

"You're disgustingly ugly."

"You're absolutely terrible to look at."

"You're exactly the opposite of what I think is sexy."

"I hate the way you move, the way you talk and walk. The way you do every single little thing."

"Yue."

By now her smile had disappeared. Her bright emerald eyes lost there happiness. She tried to blink back the tears that were starting to form. She quit blinking and just shut her eyes tightly. She stood up going to the door.

His cold silver eyes followed her to the exit. He saw her mouth move

"I hate you ."

He shrugged forgetting the game. "Tell me something I don't know…"

Tomoyo walked in, looking at the angel. "What kinda game was that ? Truth or dare?"

Yue shook his head "Some game called Lie To Me."

Tomoyo shook her head looking slightly annoyed she clearly could she that yue had forgotten the concept of the game.

" Tell me yue how do you play ?"

" It's really simple actually ."

"Lie To Me is about telling the person who you are playing with , the exact opposite of what you think of them."

Tomoyo sigh getting a bit frustrated, he still didn't get it "So if you say you love her…"

"I absolutely mean I hate her."

"And so…"

Yue's eyes widened. What had she said?

"_Yue , I think you're a horrible person." _

"_Your never needed."_

"_You'll never be welcomed by me any minute of the day. Any day of the week. Any week of the month. Any month of the year."_

_"You're not perfect. You could be a little warmer towards others. I wish you could change."_

_"You're dark ways make me hate you for living."_

_"You're disgustingly ugly."_

_"You're absolutely terrible to look at."_

_"You're exactly the opposite of what I think is sexy."_

_"I hate the way you move, the way you talk and walk. The way you do every single little thing."_

"_Yue."_

" _I hate you…"_

Did she really mean that? Did she love him?

Better yet , did he love her?

Yue busted out the door, looking around for any sign of her.

He spotted her.

With his long strides, he caught her hand and spun her around.

Only, it wasn't her.

Frustrated, he growled and let the girl go. He looked around once more.

This time he found her. Well it was kind of a no brainier she was the only one bumping into people and sobbing hysterically.

She stopped and mumbled. "I knew that was the way he felt. So why did I keep telling myself there was hope!"

Soon, she felt warm arms wrap around her. And the man brought her into an alley.

"Because there is hope..."

Sakura gasped.

"Yue…Lie to me…"

"I like you… and there is no hope."

She blinked a bit confused.

"Yue…lie to me in simple terms…"

He chuckled and whispered into her ear, pressing himself against her and the brick wall.

"I hate you …"


End file.
